comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL UNIVERSE: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ep 3 The Asset)
Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Asset is the third episode of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. TRIALER PLOT The episode starts with a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy, driven by Agent Mack, being attacked by an unknown force that throws the cars off the road, and even lifts the semi truck, dropping them with incredible force. With the convoy destroyed, soldiers appear on the scene and cut open a safe concealed in the truck, revealing a man inside. Meanwhile, on The Bus, Ward is training Skye in combat. Skye complains and whines that Fitz or Simmons probably didn't have to do this regime, only to hear Fitz and Simmons say they had to recite chemical compounds each morning, which makes Ward's point. Ward then tells her that she will eventually have a defining moment: a point in which she will commit or quit. Skye asks Ward what his defining moment was, but he refuses to tell Skye, who then threatens to use the truth serum on him again, only for Ward to claim that it wasn't a real truth serum. The team is then called to the breifing room where Coulson tells the team that S.H.I.E.L.D. Asset Dr Franklin Hall had been kidnapped. Fitz and Simmons are greatly upset, and remember Hall as their second year chemical kinetics advisor. Ward asks about the attackers, only for Coulson to say they were invisible. The team goes to the site, where agent Mack recounts the incident and claims that what was most startling about the attckers was that they knew the route of the convoy, meaning someone from inside S.H.I.E.L.D. must have tipped them off. Meanwhile, Simmons discovers a strange object, which seems to distrupt the gravity of everything around it. Back on The Bus, Fitz and Simmons explain that the object they found was made of a rare element called Gravitonium, which distrupts the gravity fields of anything it comes in contact with. Meanwhile, Ward and Coulson interrogate a suspect, who reveals he sold his equipment to the attackers and that they payed him in gold. Fitz and Simmons analyze the gold to track down the mine it came from, revealing the mine is owned by Quinn Worldwide CEO Ian Quinn. In Malta, Dr. Hall and Quinn meet, revealing they are old College friends. Quinn reveals to Hall that he found Gravitonium, and asks Hall to help him complete his experiments. Meanwhile, as the team tries to figure out how to extract Dr Franklin Hall without causing an international incident. Skye says that she can go in, pointing out the fact that she's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so can enter without breaking international law. Ward protests claiming she doesn't have the training. Skye then reveals that she managed to obtain an invite from her phone. Later, Ward protests about letting Skye go on the mission. Coulson asks Ward if he is worried about her safety or her loyality. Ward claims both, noting the fact that the Rising Tide was the reason she got the invite and claims she has broken many protocol, only for Coulson to point out that it's her job to avoid protocol and find backdoors no one else can. Coulson determines that something else is bothering him, Ward then claims that Skye is holding back and tells Coulson he's tried being nice and hard on her and says he needs an new strategy. Coulson tells Ward to use no stragey and instead of acting like an operative tells him to act like a person and claims that Skye might let his more human side help her. In the cargo area, Ward tries to train Skye in disarming, but she still isn't commiting. Ward tells her that without the proper self defense skills she is going to die and leave the team hanging, but Skye claims that she is not naturally fit for combat like him. Ward then tells her that when he was young he had an older brother "who beat beat the crap out of me" alongside his younger brother, and tells her he had to train to protect him and his brother and claims he is doing the same thing for Skye. She apologizes and finally decides to commit. In the briefing room the team goes over the plan: Skye will enter the party and with the use of a make- up compact which, when put near a computer, will allow Fitz to hack the laser defended force field allowing Coulson and Ward to infiltrate the compound and extract Hall. Skye arrives, and with help from May, Fitz, and Simmons manages to infiltrate the party without rousing suspicsion. Eventualy, she makes her way to Quinn, and after a conversation, Quinn tells Skye he's willing to offer her a job. As Quinn makes his speech Skye sneaks into the mansion but is caught by Quinn. However, she manges to trick Quinn into believing that she is betraying S.H.I.E.L.D to get his guard down. Quinn tells Skye she fits S.H.I.E.L.D. profile: a criminal, specialized skill set, and no family, a remark that gets to her. Quinn apologizes but tells Skye that all S.H.I.E.L.D. does is take in people who have no where else to turn and offers to take her in so long as she tells him what agenda S.H.I.E.L.D. sent her in with. Remembering the device Fitz gave her, plants it on the table allowing Coulson and Ward to get through the security barrier. The two then part ways as Coulson goes to save Hall and Ward goes to get Skye. Quinn, realizing he's been tricked, threatens Skye and tells her to tell him what they are doing. Back at the bus, May finally traces the leak and discovers a horrifying fact: Hall himself gave up his position. Coulson makes his way to Hall and tries to convince him to leave, but Hall claims that the Gravitonium is too dangerous to be in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Quinn. Hall plans on sinking the complex with the intention of destryoing the Gravitonium and Quinn. Coulson realizes that if Hall succeeds, thousands of people will be killed. Meanwhile, Skye, using the skills taught to her by Ward, manages to disarm Quinn and escape. Quinn, realizing Hall's plans, tells his men to prepare the chopper. Skye is caught by guards but is rescued by Ward. Hall and Coulson argue with Hall claming S.H.I.E.L.D. is just as guilty as Quinn noting that their expermentation with the Tesseract brought the Chitauri invasion. Coulson, reailzing that their is no choice, shoots the glass beneath them, causing Hall to fall into the Gravitonium, appraently atomizing him. Back at the Bus, Coulson orders a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to put the Gravitonium in The Fridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. detainment and storage facility, and claims he wants nobody to know about its exsitence, honoring Hall's wishes. Meanwhile, in the cargo area Skye is trainning and reveals to Ward that when she was 9, she stayed with a foster family called the Brodys whom she wanted to like her, only to sent her back a month later. Ward tells Skye that they wont turn their backs on her, but Skye says it doesn't matter and claims she wants to learn. Later at The Fridge, a hand emerges from the Gravitonium hinting that Hall may still be alive. AOS WHO'S WHO CONNECTING TO THE MCU ORIGIN OF GRAVITON: Dr. Franklin Hall appears in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "The Asset", played by Ian Hart. Franklin Hall is a protected S.H.I.E.L.D. asset who is abducted from a fully-protected convoy by a military unit and taken to a compound in Malta owned by Franklin Hall's former research partner Ian Quinn (the head of Quinn Worldwide) who wants Hall to complete the gravity fields in Quinn's device. When Phil Coulson finds Hall, he is in the process of sending the gravity-control device and Quinn's house into the ocean, endangering the guests in Quinn's compound. Hall reveals to Coulson that he orchestrated his own kidnapping and states that the gravity element is too powerful for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ian Quinn while proclaiming that he is "protecting mankind" and "making things right." After Coulson shoots the glass blocking the device, Hall falls towards the device where he is apparently atomized. The gravity-control device ends up locked up in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody where it is revealed that Hall is still alive in the gravity-control device.